Lemon High
by Forbidden Lemon
Summary: ADOPTED from japaneselove! School isn't always boring. Everyones POV! F/F M/F M/M/F F/F/M AND MORE! Incent action and lemon in every chapter! I don't own the 1st chpt. or Twilight!
1. A Show

Chapter 1

Bella/Tanya/James

I go to a school of sluts in Washington. My names Bella Swan, I moved here with my mom from California with my mother Renee and father Charlie. Later I learned that Charlie had signed me up for private school. Lemon High, its students and teachers are so hot they make you want to cum right there. Especially the headmaster now he was a piece of fine ass.

I had Mr. Nomadic next or in other words James. He was hot with his shaggy long hair and toned body. I took my seat in the middle of the room waiting for class to start. Then Tanya walked in she was James' only child. It Must feel weird when your dads the teacher especially at a school like this. I could see her pretty pink panties with every step she took. Our uniform was a short red plaid skirt and it was optional to wear underwear, a white high knot shirt that stopped under the breast with lots of cleavage showing. (Look on profile for uniform link)Oh and guess what we're not allowed to wear a bra! They want to be able to see us when our nipples get hard and ass showing when walking.

I quickly undid the knot of my shirt and let my breast fall out, I could hear a few moans and groans as they saw my girls drop and nipples harden. Tanya sat next to me so I was a lucky bitch. Class started we were watching a porno cause James had no lesson for today. I was quite horny watching this and so was Tanya I looked around and saw a lot of jacking off and fingering. I didn't want to get myself of so I did something else.

I lifted her skirt and felt her soaking wet panties. I rubbed my hand up and down the outer part; in return she gave me soft moans. I lifted my skirt showing her my bare pussy, wearing nothing to cover it up, only the wetness sliding down my thigh. This caused Tanya to moan more.

I whispered in her ear "Remove your panties." She shuttered, but did as told. I stuck my finger in wiggling it around causing her breathing to pick up. This caught some of the students' attention and pleased themselves to us. I shoved in two more fingers.

"Oh Bella, more." She begged I went in harder. James was watching and didn't do a single thing. Just watched as his daughter got fingered fucked, he couldn't take it, it wouldn't be long unlit he took action.

"Oh god, Bella I'm going to cum!" Tanya screamed. She had cum hard onto her fingers. Bella sucked the juices off of her fingers. Then Tanya attacked her lips crushing them to Bella's. She licked Bella's lip, Bella opened her mouth their tongues went wild fighting for dominance. Tanya could taste herself in Bella's mouth so she deepened the kiss. She grabbed Bella's breast squeezing the nipples. Bella broke the kiss moaning at the feeling of Tanya sucking her nipple and squeezing the other.

"Bella and Tanya front of class now!" James yelled seductively. The class groaned increasing the speed of their own pleasure. As the girls got up they were stopped. "Undress before you get up here." He ordered. Both stripped into their nothings, around the class you could hear heavy breathing and panting. James stood up exposing his huge cock, hard and thick standing at least 10 inches. Both girls felt their wetness grow. When they were in front of him, he pushed Bella down so she was eye-level with his cock.

"Suck it slut." He demanded her. Bella squeezed his balls making him groan. Licking up and down slowly then taking him all into her mouth. James groaned at how warm her mouth felt around his cock. Bella started to stroke what couldn't fit into her mouth, he grabbed Tanya's breast hard. "Baby you have been a naughty girl getting fingered fucked in front of daddy." James slapped her ass hard, Tanya moaned. "You like that baby?" She nodded, he slapped her again. "You like it when daddy treats you like a dirty whore." James said slapping her again but harder.

"Oh god, yes! I love it when you treat me like a whore." She screamed while getting slapped again. "Go low and eat out Bella's pussy." Bella moaned around his dick sending vibration through him. He started to grab her by the hair and thrust hard in and out of her mouth. She moaned more causing James to grip her hair tighter pulling on it more.

Tanya spread Bella's legs open rubbing her hand on her wet core, causing her to buck into her palm. Tanya squeezed her clit; Bella moaned more sucking harder on James cock. "That's right you girls are dirty sluts." Griping harder on Bella's hair causing her to suck harder, running her teeth against his length. Tanya drove her tongue into Bella, feeling her walls going deep. James came in Bella's mouth. Bella swallowed it all and licked him clean. He lifted his dick out of her mouth and wet behind Tanya and slammed his 10 inch cock into her tight ass. Tanya screamed into Bella's core making her even wetter, Bella moaned harder "Oh Tanya, harder go deeper. James fucks her harder." Bella grabbed Tanya's hair pushing her more into her wet pussy. She started to lick her g-spot. Bella screamed out "Oh fuck Tanya right there, I'm gonna cum." She panted.

James went harder into her ass going in and out, slapping her ass making it a bright red. Bella screamed then came into Tanya's mouth. "Oh fuck!" Bella panted out of breath. Tanya then licked her pussy clean sucking on her clit. James grabbed her hair pulling on it, while slapping her ass. "Fuck harder, faster daddy." She begged. He went farther into her tight ass. "You like being daddy's whore, his slut." James slapped her again. "I'm going to cum slut." James told her. He went harder and harder into her, then shot his hot load into her ass. He pulled out his cum covered dick. Bella moaned at the sight of his huge cock.

"Bella go onto my desk and spread wide." She did as told; he rubbed his dick over her slit, spreading his cum onto her along with her own juices. He played with her swollen clit.

"Tanya sit on her face, let little Bella eat you out." James ordered her, she groaned. Tanya lowered her body slowly, Bella wrapped her arms around her and stick her tongue in, Tanya moaned. Tanya grabbed Bella's breast and massaged them pinching the pebbled nipples. Bella groaned into her pussy.

James then slammed his cock inch by inch into Bella's pussy making sure she felt every inch, he squeezed her clit. Bella moaned into Tanya's pussy increasing her tongue action, Tanya screamed more. James went harder and harder shoving his dick in and out, pushing it deeper in. "Bella you're so wet for me and tight. Your pussy is squeezing my dick." James groaned, Bella loved the feeling of his dick in her so she grinds against his cock. She could feel his dick spreading her, feeling her juices just making her wetter. Bella screamed into Tanya's pussy. "Cum now Tanya, hard." James ordered.

"Oh fuck, uh Bella, oh god." Tanya screamed and came into her mouth. Bella licked it all clean.

James picked up Bella holding her by the ass. He slapped her. "You naughty little girl, you like this." James purred into her ear. "Oh yes, yes." Bella screamed. He grabbed a vibrator and shoved it up her ass, putting it on high. Bella screamed and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Bella cum, cum hard on my dick." He went harder slamming into her g-spot. "James! Oh fuck, oh god." Bella screamed cumming hard on his dick. James kept his speed thrusting into her then came hard in her. "That's right take my cum bitch!" He slapped her again. He thrusted once more was spreading his cum inside of her more pushing it deeper.

"Thank you girls." he said. Bella and Tanya were both panting and having trouble breathing.

"Oh and Bella I'm calling your parents telling them about your behavior in class today." Mr. Nomadic said.

"Yes sir." I said. I got wet just thinking about what will happen when I get home. I could wait and so couldn't my pussy.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own this chapter it goes to japaneselove!<strong>

**I don't own twilight.**

**Review which couple should go next ;)**


	2. Best Friends

**I hope you like it :)**

**I don't own Twilight :*(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Alice/Rosalie

Rose POV

Finally, The end of the day. I raced out of the school and drove my BMW down the street into my neighborhood. As usual, Mom wasn't there. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. Soon afterwards, my phone rang and I ran up to get it.

"Hey Rose, are you home?" my best friend Alice asked on the other side of the phone line.

"Mm hmm, but my Mom isn't here... Why?"

"Can I come over? Jasper just broke up with me and I..." Her voice cracked. God they broke up again...

"Sure, you can come over," I said quickly. We said our goodbyes and hung up.

_**`~Lemon High~`**_

I knew Ally for 10 years, and that's saying something, knowing that we are only 18. She is so pretty! Her light brown hair goes almost down to her shoulders. She has pretty gleaming blue, almost purple, eyes. Her body is practically perfect, C cups and a nice butt... Compared to me: A blonde, with ice blue eyes, nice butt, and huge boobs, pretty smoking hot... Oh no! I'm doing it again!

_**`~Lemon High~`**_

I'm always thinking about Alice. I always wanted her to... Um... Fuck me. It sounds wrong, and I know it is. (I also have my boyfriend he's great and all plus I also love him, but I just want to fuck her) But I just want it to happen! It would be sooo amazing...

The doorbell rung and I ran to get it. Alice had a tight pink tank top and practically daisy dukes.

"Oh, I'm so sad!" she cried into my shoulder. "Come on!"

I took her into the house and we sat on the couch.

"Here's a movie," she said. Her blue eyes seemed almost gray with sadness. "I just decided to bring it. I have no idea what it is."

"Sure!" I put the movie in the tape holder. The movie started. Two beautiful women were making out on a bed. I gawked and looked at the screen. I glanced to the side, but Ali wasn't looking at the screen. She was looking at ME.

"You're really pretty Rosalie," Ally said. She got up and walked closer to me. I was frozen with fear. "I always wanted to do this." She leaned in and kissed me right there on the lips. A moan escaped my mouth as her right hand slowly went to my D cups.

"Ah," I moaned. She had already torn off my shirt and was licking around my nipples. She nibbled on my nipple as her left hand slowly went to my pants. I took off her shirt and caressed her large boobs as she kissed my thighs.

"I wanted to do this too," I grinned. I pushed her on the couch and ripped off her pants and her underwear. Her shaven pussy was already wet. I rubbed her clit slowly and then faster and faster.

"OH MY GOSH! Fuck it Rose! Oh yeahh," she yelled and moaned. Her moaning turned me on as I moved my fingers faster. "OH MY GOSH! You're a fucking whore! You only wanted to fuck my pussy you fucking BITCH!"

I felt her about so climax so I immediately stopped. Then I licked her clit until I felt her explode.

"Oh my gosh you whore," Alice laughed. We kissed again. A mischievous grin appeared on her face again. "Now it's your turn you bitch!"


	3. Mommy and Daddy

**Here is the chapter I bet a lot of people are waiting for!**

**Sorry haven't up dated in soo long I've just been so hung up; Homework, test, my boyfriend broke up with me and my precious rabbit broke (RIP Frank) ]X I've been so stressed out.**

**So reveiw if you like it.**

**I DO NOT own Twilight :[**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"ISABELLA SWAN!" My husband yelled at our sexy ass of a daughter as she came home from school.

She stripped of her heels and walked right passed us. "Isabella you don't ignore us when we're trying to talk to you!" I snapped at her, she here parading around the house as if no one can touch her.

"Okay! Stop yelling at me I didn't do anything bad!" She said defensively

"I DIDN'T DO ANY THING BAD!" We exploded, "We got a call from your teacher saying you fucked a student right in front of him! How is that not bad?" I yelled at her

She shrugged and said nothing.

"Remember the last time we told you if something like this ever happens again you're in for it!" Charlie told her.

He turns around and goes to the living room to sit on his arm rest watching us.

"Strip." I commanded her

"What?"

"Strip. Do it or you're in big trouble"

"Fine."

She stripped and we got to see her big busty boobs and her virgin tight pussy. As she stripped I also did.

"Now Bella go on the couch and lie down and spread your legs." I commanded her. She did as she was told.

I started walking towards her and took a look at her pussy it was getting wetter by the seconds. Once I was close enough I rubbed her pussy and I move my head towards her and we're suddenly moving their lips against one another's. I couldn't believe how soft her lips were, how intoxicating the flavor of her mouth is. Soon we're writhing against one another, grinding our C cup breasts into each other's and moaning softly into our throats.

When they finally broke the kiss, i started slowly moving my index and middle finger around Bella's clit, moving up to stick my tongue in her mouth and let it dance around while my baby girl began to moan gently in time with my touches. I then began to move down, kissing her nipples one by one, licking them, sucking on them and biting a little.

Until she was crying "Mommy...oh mommy please...mmmmh..."

I smiled into her breast and kissed my way gently down her stomach, around her thighs, and then...

"Mom! Oh Renee, kiss me there! PLEASE!"

Even I couldn't stand the anticipation anymore. I buried my face in Bella's sweet pussy, surrounded by the cum slipping out of her pussy. As my hand continued its ministrations to her clit, I s stuck one finger into her hole and began pumping it in and out while my tongue covered her slit in her saliva.

"oh...ohhhhh baby...oh Mom I'm not going to stand it much longer...oh...Oh...OOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOD!"

Bella bucked and writhed and screamed under my touches, and I felt her juices spray out and I licked them up hungrily, I knew my own pussy was aching to be touched. But I'll be getting that later.

"Oh my God, Mom what kind of punishments that? It felt to good to be a punishment." She said through her ragged breathing.

"Oh don't worry your dad as something for you." I said slyly, I looked at him he was naked and finishing off himself after our little show.

"Bella go sit in you Daddy's lap" I told her, "And ask him to fuck you."

**CPOV**

I saw my wife tell something to our baby girl to do because she was walking towards me . She sat in my lap, wound her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply. A shudder of pleasure ran through me as my dick pressed on her stomach. This was going to be good, I thought, as I sucked on a tit.

"Fuck me, Daddy," she said in little girl voice.

I groaned out loud as she slid onto my dick. She was good and wet from my wife's fingers. She slid up to the hilt and squeezed me. I was in fucking heaven with her tight little pussy screwing my dick. I put my hands on her shoulders and pulled her down as I pushed up into her. She moaned softly. All nine inches of my hot meat was locked in tight in my baby girl's sweet pussy.

I pulled out of her and I spread her cheeks to reveal her tight asshole. "Daddy's going to fuck you in here, sweetheart," I said as I pushed my pinky finger into her hole.

She shuddered hard. "Your dick is too big, Daddy. How can it fit in there?"

"Daddy will stretch you and make it fit. I'm sorry, but you'll have to take it. You've been a bad girl. Daddy has to punish you for fucking your classmate. Didn't I warn you this would happen if you fuck her again?" I said as my dick slowly pressed at her asshole.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy. Just spank me. Please don't fuck in my ass. It will hurt. You can have my pussy again, Daddy. You like to put your dick in my pussy. Please, Daddy, please!"

I'm on fire as I bring a hand down and paddle her butt. Bella whines and moans out loud as my hand makes contact with her flesh. One, two three, four. I liked whipping that ass. Five, six.

"Thank you, Daddy," she cried. "Can I go now?"

"No, sweetheart, the spanking in not enough. I still have to put my dick in your ass. There's a lesson to be learned here young lady. "Your dick is too big, Daddy. How can it fit in there?"

"Daddy will stretch you and make it fit. I'm sorry, but you'll have to take it. You've been a bad girl. Daddy has to punish you for getting in trouble. Didn't I warn you this would happen if you get in trouble again?" I said as my dick slowly pressed at her asshole.

"Please love me again, Daddy. I'll die if you don't love me. Just don't hurt me," she moans as I slowly slide forward.

I am met with resistance after my head pushes in. "Let your daddy in there honey."

"Daddy, I'll be good. Please! Your dick is so big! Oooh, Daddy, it hurts."

Slap. Slap. "Punishment should hurt or it does no good young lady. Now let your daddy in there. Don't make me angrier, sweetheart." Slap. Slap. She suddenly releases and I slowly slide in to the hilt. I fucked her ass very slowly, savoring the tightness of it around my huge cock. "Move your ass, baby. That's it. Fuck daddy-slowly, baby. Oh yes, baby. Daddy's anger is leaving. Screw your daddy's big dick. Just like you do when I'm in your pussy. That's it. That's it. You're so tight, baby. Keep fucking your daddy. Just like that, baby. It feels so good in my baby's ass. Just a little bit more. Daddy needs to put his white stuff in you and all the anger will be gone. I still love you, sweetheart."

I watch her sweet little ass rotate on my cock as I go out of my mind. As I am pumping, I look down at my wife and say, "Thank you, honey," as I fuck our little girl into her.

I continue to fuck her ass in earnest with long, hard strokes-over and over and over again. I feel her squeeze me in her ass as she cums repeatedly. She is screaming with her pleasure. Daddy's little girl was certainly built for good ass-dicking.

"Daddy, you made me scream. I didn't know I could cum with your dick in my ass. You like fucking in my ass don't you, Daddy?" she groans as she continues to slide on my dick. "Is this how all girls are punished? Is this how they show they love their daddies?"

"Yes, baby, they should. Only the lucky daddies feel this love. You're my special girl. You're taking your punishment so well," I tell her, still humping. "And you're making your daddy's dick feel very loved."

"Keep fucking me, Daddy. It doesn't hurt anymore. Your dick feels good in there. I'm a good girl now, aren't I, Daddy? You made me a good girl with your big dick. I love you, Daddy."

I went insane. I pulled out completely. Then I rammed her little ass up to the hilt as my wife held her steady. I fucked her ass like a mad man as I came over and over in her. "Oh, oh, oh, baby girl. Fuck, Bella, your ass is too good. The white stuff is coming now, baby. It's coming for you." We stayed locked together as we came down to earth.

"I felt your white stuff shoot deep into my ass. It was hot, Daddy. You can fuck me in here even when I'm not bad. Ok, Daddy? Mommy sucks me and Daddy fucks me. My mommy and daddy love me the best," she said in that little girl voice. Overcome with lust, Renee kissed her.

"Hot fucking damn, baby girl," I groaned as my dick ballooned in her ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you like it and I do take recomendations ;)<strong>


	4. Her Butt

**Hey guys:) Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been through some tough times. I wasn't the greatest person in the world but I still want to work on this story. **

**So for being good Angels I have decided to give you guys a chapter and here ya go.**

**Guess who it is? He was in pretty high demand;D**

* * *

><p>Leah and I have a great sex life. We like to experiment and try new things, but she's really into a lot of anal play. I had fucked her ass before, that was a very tight piece of heaven there, but only rarely and on special occasions. I know she loves it, but she always preferred my cock in her pussy.<p>

Today, we went to my house after school, noticing my weren't home made her smirk a bit. As we walked through the door I could she starts ripping her clothes off and attacking me like a bitch in heat. But before we do anything Leah loves a bit of foreplay and masturbation

Well known fact is that I loved to watch her masturbate and we would often do it together. Seeing her naked and horny was amazing,Leah's not fat on any means but just very welled portioned,_ where it counts_. She has 36c tits, round and beautiful, her ass is like a peach and I love to kiss her cheeks, squeeze and bite them. She has a gorgeous pussy and always shaved. Best of all though, she squirts when she cums, the more she cums the wetter her pussy gets and the more she squirts.

As I got to our room, Leah was already on the bed naked. She had her hands on her pussy and was slowly pushing a finger in and out, rubbing it over her clit as she did. She was already wet and her nipples were hard as she moved her other hand between them, pinching and pulling on them. I walked over to the bed, stripped and climbed on it next to her. She moved her hand from her pussy and pushed her finger between my lips, letting me taste her and getting me ready for what was to come.

"I want you to lick and fuck my ass now." She growls, as I sucked on her finger greedily

I was so turned on by her I quickly turned my attention to her gourgeus mounds sucking on one then the other, sucking them hard and then gently nibbling her nipples. She was rubbing her clit furiously as the pleasure from her tits and clit started her first orgasm.

As she bucked her hips and came hard she asked me to go down on her. I eagerly moved down between her legs to lick her pussy. Flicking my tongue over her clit and then sucking on it, making her moan in pleasure. Her cunt was dripping wet from her orgasm and I moved to taste her, lapping her juices and slipping my tongue in and out of her. She grabbed my head and started to grind her pussy onto my face. I knew from this that she was going to cum soon and I was quickly rewarded as she started to squirt her juices onto my face and tongue.

I moved my head back and slid a finger into her pussy before I moved it to her mouth. She sucked her own juices from my fingers. Then pushing me away she got up on all fours, her large breasts hanging down. I spread her ass cheeks and started to lick over her tight hole. She pushed back and I understood the signal and pushed my tongue into her ass. Holding her cheeks apart with my hands I darted my tongue in and out of her anus. She put her head down and started to moan. I loved to hear her moan and pant as it usually meant she was ready for her next orgasm. She kept pushing back to get my tongue further inside, I let one of my hands wander to her pussy to rub her clit. It only took a couple of rubs before she started to cum. Her whole body trembled, and she moaned loudly as her orgasm rippled through her body.

She looked back at me and said, "One more, please, lick my ass again, I need to cum again."

I did what I was told and soon she was cumming hard and pushing her ass back onto my face, wanting my tongue as deep in her ass as she could.

As her orgasm subsided she tells me to grab the lube, she was ready for it. I slid my cock into her soaking pussy, she was already wet from cumming and I started to fuck her straight away. I was really thrusting hard as I started to lube her ass. Leah was cumming again on my cock as I slid a finger into her tight hole and started to play with her ass while drilling her pussy. As her orgasm hit and her cunt gripped my cock tight, I slipped a second finger into her ass.

She shuddered and screamed, "Get your cock in my fucking ass!"

I was ready for it and pulled out, my cock wet with her pussy juice ready to invade her other hole. I pushed gently against her hole and she positioned herself to get ready. Slowly she pushed back onto my cock until the tip of my dick penetrated her. She stopped and waited and then pushed back a little more and then a little further. When I had my cock right up her hole and my balls resting against her, she started to gently push back and forth, impaling her ass on my dick. As she moved away I spanked her ass making her moan with pleasure and push back a little harder. Her ass was tight, gripping my cock and making every movement feel amazing. Eventually all the gentle movement had stopped and Jacquie was riding my cock like a wild woman. I decided it was my turn to take control and so I grabbed her hips as she pushed back, my cock fully inside her. I held her still and flexed my hard dick inside her. She liked it and tried to move forward and resume her riding. I wasn't about to let that happen though. I grabbed hold of her hair with one hand, pulling her head back and grabbed her hip. I told her to beg for me to fuck her ass and I would.

Hearing her beg, I started to slide my cock in and out of her. I was soon fucking her like a slut not the girlfriend I know and loved. She was cumming and her juiced were dripping onto the bed, she was screaming like a banshee as her orgasm tore through her but I didn't let up. My pounding continued, her ass was used to my cock and I wasn't going to stop until she had felt me cum inside her. As I neared my own orgasm, Jacquie was cumming over and over. I'd seen her cum before and even squirt but this time she was gushing juices with every orgasm. She could hardly speak as the pleasure washed over her; all she could manage was the most erotic moan I have ever heard. That was enough for me, I heard her moan and she began to cum again, her ass clamped tighter than ever on my cock and I began to cum with her. Pushing as deep into her as I could I shot my cum in her tight ass.

I slumped forward, my cock still buried inside Leah's used ass. My orgasm felt so intense I couldn't move and she was unable to do anything but pant. We stayed like that for a few minutes until I regained some composure and pulled out of her. She collapsed forward and lay on her stomach, breathing heavily, not speaking. I lay next to her catching my breath and relaxing. We had just had one of the most intense sexual experiences ever and we were both exhausted.

After about five minutes of silence she managed to speak. "That was so good, Paul."

I smiled and slapped her ass playfully. We managed to move and change the bed, putting dry sheets on and turning the mattress over. That night as we fell asleep she told me that we would definitely be doing that again and we will.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? Review if yo<strong>**u did!:D Reviews help me get motivated and also...**

**Should I do a Hogwarts one?**

**;D Love ya guys! Hope to hear from you soon!:D**


End file.
